Several trends presently exist in the semiconductor and electronics industry. One trend is that recent generations of portable electronic devices are using more memory than previous generations. This increase in memory allows these new devices to store more data, such as music or images, and also may provide the devices with more computational power and speed.
One type of memory device includes an array of memory cells, where each cell includes a capacitor that stores data. Depending on the amount of charge stored in the capacitor, the capacitor can be switched between two or more states (e.g., a high-charge state and a low-charge state). In real world-implementations, the high-charge state can be associated with a logical “1” and the low-charge state can be associated with a logical “0”, or vice versa. Additional charge states could also be defined to implement a multi-bit cell with more than two states per cell. Therefore, by switching between these states, a user can store any combination of “1”s and “0”s in the array, which could correspond to digitally encoded music, images, software, etc.